<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niffty-chan does dream of Ryuji-han by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324169">Niffty-chan does dream of Ryuji-han</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid'>EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell's Yarns [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Japanese Culture, Karaoke, Nifftyuji is the endgame here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Comedy, Top Gun (1986) References, awkward dorks, but it'll be the good kind of nutty, fighting to prove your feelings are true, not gonna lie this is gonna be nutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niffty never expected to fall for the golden dragon that joined the Hotel's clientele a few weeks ago... but damn it, she'll get him!<br/>Husk really wishes Angel and Silverhand would fuck off and stop dragging him into this silly love bullshit.<br/>And Ryuji? He has no idea what the hell is going on, honestly.</p>
<p>The final part of the <em>Kansai no Ryu</em> trilogy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Husk &amp; Johnny Silverhand, Angel Dust &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Johnny Silverhand, Husk &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Johnny Silverhand/Cherri Bomb (mentioned), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Goda Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell's Yarns [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Happy Wish from Afar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all ready for some nutty shit? Too bad, you're getting it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another round of grumpy boredom for Husk. Wandering down the halls for once instead of drinking and sleeping the day away at the hotel's bar, the cat demon looked at a paper that he had found next to himself earlier in the morning.<br/>"<em>This year, you have to make a choice between two life paths. Second chances comes your way. Extraordinary events culminate in what might seem to be an anticlimax. Your lucky numbers are 84, 23, 11, 78, and 99,</em>" he read off, before sighing and throwing the sheet to the side. "What a load of shit."<br/>Now, normally, when he threw something carelessly like that, he'd see Niffty pass by and scold him before dashing away with the offending object - so it was a bit concerning when such a thing <em>didn't</em> happen. "The fuck..."</p>
<p>Continuing his walkabout, he eventually passed by the kitchen - where he spotted the cyclops peeking into that room from behind the door. "Uh... Niffty? You alright?"<br/>The only response he got from the tiny demon was her turning her head to shush him before going right back to watching whatever it was that was happening in the kitchen.<br/>Considering how giddy she was... it must be something good.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In the past few weeks, Ryuji had really made the kitchen more or less his secondary room. The majority of his time was occupied by cooking and preparing food for the others - sometimes he even took special requests for specific dishes. It wasn't <em>always</em> perfect, considering his speciality is takoyaki, but he did put forth a lot of effort regardless. Shit, he still remembers the time that spider wanted spaghetti and Ryuji just ended up putting a bunch of ramen noodles on some shitty little meatballs.<br/>Angel Dust got <em>real</em> miffed at that. What was it that he said? Something like 'if ya weren't so hot, I'd kick ya in the dick for this' - guy really takes his meals seriously, apparently.</p>
<p>Placing his knife down and looking up from the dish he just made, the golden dragon rang the little bell on the kitchen counter to announce that dinner was ready and that everyone should go and gather in the adjacent dining room.<br/>As he walked away to go wash his hands, he didn't catch a glimpse of Niffty's head peeking at him from behind the kitchen door.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Putting the plates full of food down on the table before the assembled Hotel family, Ryuji let a very slight smile creep onto his face. "[Here ya go, everyone. Happy eatin'!]"<br/>Despite some poking at the food with disinterest, like Silverhand and Angel for instance, most of the gathered crew were more than happy to eat what the dragon had made for them. In fact, a certain someone was a bit <em>too</em> happy to eat, considering how she was already bouncing up and down next to Ryuji, holding her empty plate.<br/>"[Ryuji-han, can I have some more please? It was really good, it's a lot better than the things we used to eat before you came around! Other than Alastor's jambalaya, of course,]" Niffty said breathlessly, as everyone but Husk and Ryuji just stared, clueless at what had just been said.<br/>The golden dragon smiled down towards the much smaller cyclops. "[C'mon now, I'm sure the food wasn't <em>that</em> bad. But sure, ya can have some more.]" Helping Niffty fill her plate, Ryuji let his smile grow just a bit. "[By the way, yer Japanese is really good. Ya sure it ain't yer native language, Niffty-chan?]"</p>
<p>Blushing and chuckling, Niffty shook her head. "[No, I've just spent a lot of time learning how to speak the language! After all, I've been down here for a long time so why not, right?]"</p>
<p>As the gathered demons slowly started to leave, Niffty tried to say something to Ryuji, but stopped herself and zoomed away. Seeing that, Angel Dust turned to look at Husk, whom he was following out of the dining room, and smirked. "Man, she <em>totally</em> has the hots for him," he whispered loud enough for others to hear - and someone <em>did</em> hear.<br/>"Girl's crushing hard," came the voice of one Johnny Silverhand, joining Angel in bugging Husk. "No fuckin' way she's gonna tell him upfront, though."<br/>"Why do I always have to deal with you two fuckers," Husk groaned out.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, zooming down the halls, Niffty had so many thoughts running through her head that she barely knew what to do with them. Every time she talked to Ryuji, this always happened - he was just... so great! She had to admit, the very first time she saw him up close, she was a bit intimidated, but she quickly found out how much of a sweetheart he is.<br/>And she really just wishes she could bring herself to confess how she feels about him.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>I really wanna stop, but I just got the taste for it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So honey, hold my hand, you like making me wait for it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>Sometimes, she passes by his room, thinks about going inside, gets an <em>inch</em> away from the door and then turns away. She can't keep doing this, can't she? One of these days, she's gonna <em>have</em> to talk to him and admit that she has a crush.<br/>And maybe, just maybe, she hasn't been imagining the current passing between them in the glances they've shared.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Late night watchin' television</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But how'd we get in this position?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It's way too soon, I know this isn't love</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But I need to tell you something...</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>Dashing into her room and locking the door behind her, she snatched her computer and opened her Voxcrosoft Word application - pirated copy, of course - to try and write something to externalise her feelings.<br/>After a while, she got a rush of inspiration. Turns out that learning about Japanese culture is gonna come in handy...<br/><em>Fanfic time.</em>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heart of Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niffty writes a fic, Husk listens to two morons blab on about bullshit, and Silverhand sees right through the grumpster's facade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a <em>bunch</em> of notes at the end of this chapter, most relating to Niffty's fic. Check them out if anything confuses you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about ten minutes, Niffty stopped typing. Shakily sighing as she leaned back, the cyclops was so nervous that she almost couldn't bring herself to look at what she wrote! Remembering some of the breathing exercises Charlie had made the Hotel family do a while ago, she started breathing in and out, before finally growing confident enough to read her fic back.<br/>"Alright... ahem," she said out loud, before digging in...</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>1870, Japan.</strong>
</p>
<p>Turmoil and uncertainty brewed in the Land of the Rising Sun - the Edo period was winding down, and with it came the final days of the <em>shogunate</em>. The ways of the samurai, with sword and honor, faded as the modernity of the Meiji Restoration overtook the Empire. For one young girl living in Kagoshima, things would soon take an unexpected turn.</p>
<p>Chased through town by some ruffians whom she had caught defacing her favorite <em>sakura</em> tree, a junior <em>maiko</em> ducked behind a nearby house in her attempts to escape the hooligans. With the stress incurred from running away, her <em>oshiroi</em> makeup had flaked in some places, and her hair was all out of wack.<br/>She didn't escape the ruffians for long, and soon she was cornered again. Closing her eyes, she feared the worst... but then, a voice rang out. Deep and powerful.<br/>"Oi. Hell do ya guys think yer doin' there?"</p>
<p>Opening her eyes again, the young lady saw that the men's attention had shifted to the source of the voice. Backing away slightly, the girl watched.<br/>"Ehh? And who are <em>you?</em>" One of the dirtbags raised a stick towards the taller man who stood a few feet away. Squinting, the <em>maiko</em> could make out that he was a blond-haired man, with sideburns and what seemed to be a scar over one side of his mouth. Going downwards, she could see that he dressed in a yellow <em>kimono</em>, and that he held a katana by his side.<br/>"The guy who ain't gonna let some shits like you beat on a girl, that's who," he replied, before going on to make quick work of the fools with his blade.</p>
<p>As he shook off the red stains on his sword, the girl he saved rose to her feet and shakily approached. "Um... thank you, s-sir..."<br/>"Don't need formalities. Just call me Saigo, okay?" A pause as he looked to the young one. "What's yer name?"<br/>"Hiina," she said with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Break time!" Niffty said to herself, before saving her progress and closing the program. Excitedly, she bounced out of her bed and zipped into the halls - before stopping a few feet away from the lobby as she realised that a conversation was going on at Husk's bar.<br/>Indeed, sitting there were Angel Dust and Silverhand, with Husk looking somehow <em>more</em> annoyed than he usually is - and considering what the patrons of his bar were talking about, it's understandable.</p>
<p>"... It totally <em>is</em> gay, ya just fuckin' blind, Chromedick!" The spider intoned, while the black-haired phoenix demon shook his head.<br/>"I think <em>you're</em> blind, pal. Don't you see the looks Maverick and Blackwood share? And they <em>literally fucked!</em> How is it gay?" Silverhand shook his head before taking a sip of his drink.<br/>"Aight, lemme give ya a primer, then. Maverick, he's like... right on the fuckin' edge, an' ya got Iceman, an' his whole crew. They're all gay, y'know? An' they're like... <em>'c'mon, go an' join us'</em>, join 'em an' - like, <em>playin' wit' the boys</em> ya know?" Meanwhile, Husk was just groaning and resting his face on the counter.</p>
<p>"Where does Blackwood come in then, Mr. Scholar of the Homosexual Ways?" Silverhand sarcastically asked, holding back laughter.<br/>"She's like... normality, y'know? Bein' straight, an' she's tryin' ta' get him back on track," Angel responded, waving one of his hands around just for the sake of gesticulating.<br/>By this point, Silverhand just couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, openly chuckling and snickering at the perceived outrageous statements that just kept coming from the spider demon.<br/>"What, ya want me ta' prove it? Fuckin'... follow me, let's watch the damn thing!" Angel challenged, getting up to his feet and about ready to walk off to his room. But then, he remembered something - a golden opportunity provided by the current discussion.</p>
<p>Sparing a glance to Husk, Angel Dust smirked. "An' Husky? You can be <em>my</em> wingman anytime." Shooting a wink to the grumbling cat demon, Angel started walking away while Silverhand stayed at the bar for a few moments more.<br/>"You're letting something great slip through your claws, man," the phoenix said, finishing his glass as the bartender frowned.<br/>"The hell are you sayin'? What, <em>him?</em> You got no idea what you're talkin' about," Husk replied.<br/>"No, I think I know exactly what I'm talking about. Look, I'm not the most pleasant person to be around, but you know what? Outside of these walls, I still managed to hook up with one of the best women around - I work at it, just to keep it going. And it's the best thing to happen to me in a <em>long</em> time, hands down." Standing up, Silverhand took his shades off so that the truthfulness in his eyes could be seen. "But you, you just let your hurt take over and let him walk away. He likes you a lot, ya know? Fuck knows <em>why!</em>"<br/>"Eh, he's probably high or some shit," the cat said with a shrug.</p>
<p>"He's not, believe me - even if he <em>does</em> kinda act like a crackhead at times. But I talk with him, I hang out with him even though I really didn't make a good first impression on him and Cherri two months ago. And he still gives enough of a shit to consider me a friend. Meanwhile... you don't even give him a chance. You know why?" Pause for effect as Silverhand's chrome-plated arm raised to point at Husk. "'Cause you're a big fat pussy."<br/>"Yo, Johnny! Ya comin'?!" Angel's voice called out from beyond the staircase, and Silverhand began walking over.<br/>"Well, I gotta go. Good day, pussycake."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>With his time no longer burdened by those two morons, Husk planned to go back to sleep, but just as his head lowered, a blur zoomed onto one of the seats - Niffty was sitting there. Oh no...<br/>"Hi Husk! I've been wondering about things, and maybe you could help me figure some of it out!" She said, cheery and hyper as ever.<br/>"If it's about love, you're outta luck, kid," the jaded cat answered.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game</em>
    <br/>
    <em>On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>Niffty's face dropped, looking pretty damn sad about this development. Just seeing that made Husk sigh - people always figure out how to get to him, huh?<br/>"Okay, I'll try my best. What's botherin' you, Niffty?" The cat demon <em>attempted</em> to give a smile, but it really fell flat. At least it made the cyclops chuckle.<br/>"Um... I have a crush. On Ryuji," Niffty admitted, whispering to the other demon.<br/>"... Well, do you need to know stuff about him?"<blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Turning and returning to some secret place inside</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Take my breath away...</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes on Niffty's fic (presented like this because I still can't do fuckin' footnotes properly):<br/>-The shogunate was the military dictatorship institution that spanned almost <em>seven centuries</em> in Japan, from 1185 to 1868, after which it was replaced with the mass change of the Meiji Restoration.<br/>-Kagoshima is a city in the Prefecture that shares its name, and will be relevant in light of further notes.<br/>-A <em>sakura</em> tree is just another name for the cherry blossom tree.<br/>-<em>Maiko</em> is the term for an apprentice geisha. Furthermore, <em>oshiroi</em> is the name for the iconic white full-face makeup geishas and their apprentices wear.<br/>-Finally, <em>Saigo</em> is Saigō Takamori, one of the three great nobles who led the Meiji Restoration, and considered the <em>last true samurai</em> - who was born and lived in Kagoshima for the last few years of his life. Obviously, he didn't look at <em>all</em> like Ryuji and probably didn't talk like him either, but when else am I gonna get the excuse to reference <em>'Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!'</em>, huh?</p>
<p>Notes unrelated to Niffty's fic:<br/>-Angel Dust's rant about Top Gun being gay is adapted from part of the rant Quentin Tarantino did about the very same topic during his cameo in the 1994 film <em>Sleep with Me.</em><br/>-Silverhand's speech to Husk about letting Angel slip through his claws is adapted from a speech Walt Kowalski (played by Clint Eastwood) gives to Thao in <em>Gran Torino.</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sugar Song and Bitter Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niffty gets some alcohol-related tips from our local drunk, and the gang heads to the Hotel's library!<br/>But not all is well, as a certain deer demon watches from the sidelines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The thing you should remember the most, at least as far as I'm concerned, is that Ryuji likes himself some fine drinks. Mostly the high-end stuff you can get in Japan, for obvious reasons," Husk said, back turned to Niffty as he looked around his rows and rows of alcohol bottles.<br/>Meanwhile, the cyclops added that information to the list of notes she had been taking for the past several minutes - for somebody who didn't seem intent on aiding her at first, the cat had been quite helpful! By this point, she had already filled out an entire page of a convenient little notebook with tips and tricks.<br/>As she headed for the second page to fill up, she was brought out of it by the sound of a few bottles being placed firmly on the wood of the counter. Looking up, she saw three bottles of different shapes and sizes.</p>
<p>Coughing into his fist, Husk began to speak about the drinks he just got out - pointing to each as he goes.<br/>First up was one with a black label. "Alright, so this first one here is a Yamazaki single malt whisky. 18 years aged, it's got depth and a taste that's kinda like... dried fruit? Comes from the barrels it got aged in. And it has a nice, fragrant chocolate note, so that's pretty fuckin' neat."<br/>Husk's claw moved to the right, stopping at a round-bodied bottle with an almost transparent liquid inside - <em>almost</em> being the keyword here, as it still carried an orange-like tint. "This is a Suntory Brandy V.S.O.P, top of the game over there. Got a bright, fruity aroma and a smooth taste. Those letters in the name stand for <em>Very Superior Old Pale</em>, but don't ask me what the fuck <em>that</em> means, 'cause I sure as shit don't know." He shook his head as Niffty couldn't help but chuckle.</p>
<p>The final bottle was one with a yellow label, featuring a big red circle above the word <em>Akadama</em>. "Last but not least, we got the Akadama sweet wine. Suntory's first drink, from back in 1907. That's right, older than pretty much all of us. And before ya ask, Charlie doesn't count because she was born down here. Uhh, the red circle-" Suddenly, he was interrupted by Niffty's overly excited voice.<br/>"It's the sun, right? It's the same circle that's on the Japanese flag!" The cyclops grinned widely, as Husk smirked subtly and nodded.<br/>"Damn, we got a clever girl over here, huh? Yeah, that's what it is," the cat confirmed. "So... which of them do you wanna go and give him? I haven't opened any of them, so it's all mint."<br/>After a few moments of pondering, Niffty decided to take <em>all</em> of them - zooming off to her room to make a neat little gift basket. Minutes later, she placed the finished product at the foot of Ryuji's door, knocking on it before zooming back off to her room.</p>
<p>As the golden dragon opened the door, he looked down to his feet, seeing the basket. Picking it up, he spotted a small card attached to it. Opening it up, he saw a little hand-written message.<br/>"[<em>From your secret admirer...</em> Heh,]" he uttered with a smirk as he stepped back into his room.<br/>Unbeknownst to either party, somebody was watching - a familiar, yet subdued radio static could be faintly heard in the shadows of the Hotel's hallways.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>One hour and fifty minutes later, Angel Dust and Silverhand came downstairs - somehow <em>still</em> not on the same page over Top Gun despite having <em>just watched it.</em><br/>"Seriously? How <em>didn't</em> ya see it? They're this... gay fightin' fuckin' force, Johnny!" Angel's hands were already gesticulating in their full Italian-American glory, while Silverhand just shook his head, one hand in his pockets.<br/>"Well, I'm <em>sorry</em> that I didn't realise the gays were fuckin' beating the Russians. I was under the impression that <em>Americans</em> as a whole were beating them!"</p>
<p>As they reached the lobby, they noticed that everyone else was just standing there, seemingly waiting for the two unruly demons to finally be done with their movie watching.<br/>Charlie was the first to speak up, smiling as she almost always does. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it down here in time for today's group therapy! Now follow us, we're going to the Hotel's library!"</p>
<p>After a few minutes of the group talking amongst themselves (or, what passes for talking in this wild-ass place), they made it to the library - surrounded on all fronts by towering bookshelves filled almost to bursting.<br/>Charlie turned around to face the residents and employees, beaming with optimism. "Alright, for the next hour or so, you'll all spread out and find some books! Then you'll read them, and once I call you guys back, we'll sit together and talk about the books you chose! That sound good?"<br/>Various noises of agreement came from the demons, before all went their separate ways in the search for books.</p>
<p>To try and instil a fun atmosphere, Charlie went to a nearby Victrola Aviator record player/multimedia center, fluttering through some songs before settling on <em>Club Tropicana</em> by <em>Wham!</em>, grooving idly as she began her own personal quest for books.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Let me take you to the place</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Where membership's a smiling face</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Brush shoulders with the stars...</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>Some of the residents had easily found their kind of books amongst all the choices - Frank Castle stayed in the realm of military history and strategy, shooting glares at anybody that came near (discounting Husk, Job and <em>maybe</em> Charlie). Meanwhile, in the Japan section, Niffty tried to get as high up as she possibly could, and naturally had much trouble doing so... until a certain golden dragon walked past.<br/>"[Need some help, Niffty-chan?]" He said, deep voice keeping quiet given the location. When she nodded, Ryuji crouched down so that the cyclops could hop onto his shoulders. Once she did, Ryuji stood back up, letting her peruse the higher shelves.<br/>From afar, the Radio Demon watched silently, his permanent smile twitching at the edges.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Where strangers take you by the hand</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And welcome you to wonderland</em>
    <br/>
    <em>From beneath their panamas</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>Wandering idly, Husk was suddenly pulled into the arts section, looking back to see that, of course, it was Angel and Silverhand - how could it not?<br/>"Great, fuck do you two idiots want <em>now?</em>" The perpetual grouch asked, glaring at both men.<br/>"Just an update on the two lovebirds, ya know?" Angel replied with a fake-innocent grin.<br/>Sighing, Husk shrugged. "I helped Niffty pick out some booze to gift to Ryuji. All Japanese stuff, so probably nothin' you've ever drank," he said with a glance to the spider.<p>Silverhand, shifting his stance, smirked. "So, the way to his heart is to get him drunk, huh? Sounds a bit like ol' pussycake here, doesn't it Angel?" He said, nudging his partner in bullshittery slightly.<br/>"Heh, it really fuckin' does," the other demon responded, much to Husk's frustration.<br/>"Fuck off, it doesn't! Besides, I wouldn't want your sharp-ass teeth near <em>any</em> part of me!"</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Club Tropicana, drinks are free</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Fun and sunshine, there's enough for everyone</em>
    <br/>
    <em>All that's missing is the sea</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But don't worry, you can suntan!</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>Feigning offence, Angel placed a hand upon his chest-fluff. "Husky, I'm <em>insulted!</em> I'd <em>never</em> bite ya!"<br/>Under his breath, Silverhand muttered to himself. "Not the first time I heard that from one of you."<br/>Still, it caught the attention of both demons standing with him, and after a few tense seconds of silence, the rockerboy threw his hands up. "Cherri bit me down <em>there</em> once, alright?!"<p>Angel Dust laughed hard for a steady three minutes after hearing that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The second half of the library group therapy will be in the next chapter, for the record.<br/>Also, that Victrola is something we have in my house, true fact.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Give a Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The book club concludes, feelings get confessed... and Alastor gets quite mad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, I should have started this story earlier than I did, I could have finished it in time for Valentine's Day! Eh, whatever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the hour ended, the eclectic group sat down on various chairs that Charlie had arranged in a nice circle - just for them! It was honestly really considerate of her, but then again, when is she <em>not</em> considerate? Once everyone was seated, the princess spoke up.<br/>
"Okay, so... everyone has a book?" Looking around, she could see all of the assembled demons giving nods. "Great! Um, Angel, since you sat down last, can you start us off?"<br/>
Smirking, the spider reached into his fluff, extracting his choice - a red colored book with a picture of Val Kilmer's face in the middle of the cover.<br/>
"Aight, my pick is <em>I'm Your Huckleberry</em>, which is Val Kilmer's autobiography-memoir thing," he started, before Silverhand perked up.</p>
<p>"Man, you're really on that Top Gun kick, huh?"<br/>
Hearing that, Angel turned to look at the phoenix demon. "I mean, yea', but also I just like Kilmer in general! Good at what he does, an' he's hot."<br/>
Silverhand shrugged. "I'll give you that, he <em>is</em> a handsome man."<br/>
Charlie smiled and gave a thumbs up to Angel, before turning her attention to Silverhand. "Your turn!"<br/>
Adjusting his stance so that he wasn't slouching, Johnny lifted the book that sat on his lap. "I picked <em>The Heroin Diaries</em>, by-"</p>
<p>"Nikki Sixx!" Unexpectedly, <em>Vaggie</em> of all people was the one to interrupt, a slight smile creeping on her face. "I didn't expect <em>you</em> to pick something related to Mötley Crüe, Silverhand. Hell, I just thought you were a sexist jerk cut from the same cloth as Angel, but... I guess there's <em>some</em> worth in you." The normally sour Latina chuckled, as she raised <em>her</em> book - one with a bottle of alcohol prominently displayed on the cover. "<em>I</em> got <em>The Dirt</em>. So I guess we're bound by the Code of the Crüe now, huh?"<br/>
As the two exchanged a curt nod, the little book club moved along, eyes landing on Husk.<br/>
"Hell, guess it's only right for me to show my book considering what the last two of ya showed off." The cat demon raised his book of choice - showing a man in a cowboy hat and with glorious facial hair pointing towards whomever looks at the cover. "<em>White Line Fever</em>, Lemmy Kilmister's autobiography. I actually met him a couple times down here in the last few years. Guy's really fuckin' cool, fantastic drinkin' buddy. Honestly, guy can outdrink <em>me!</em>"</p>
<p>A fair few laughs were had at that moment, but the train keeps a-rollin' - it was now Frank Castle's turn. The half-skeleton, taciturn as always, casually raised his book before speaking. "<em>The Art of War</em>, by Sun Tzu. Just because I'm in here doesn't mean I shouldn't refresh on strategy regularly."<br/>
Since the Punisher doesn't have much else to say, his polar opposite was up next - Alastor. "Ladies, gentlemen, and other somesuchs, <em>my</em> choice is <em>The Prince</em> by Machiavelli! Now, I'm sure most of you understand why <em>I</em> picked this out."<br/>
Angel Dust scoffed. "Yea', 'cause ya like manipulatin' an' shit."<br/>
"Bingo! I'm surprised <em>you</em> of all sinners would be the one to point it out, since I'm certain all you've got on the mind is debauchery and drug abuse!" Alastor's callous remark actually caused both Husk <em>and</em> Silverhand to stand up and speak in nigh-perfect unison.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, only <em>I</em> can talk shit about him," they both spat out, only realising what they had done once the words had already left their mouths. Silverhand stood by his word, but Husk just grumbled and sat down, turning his gaze away from the scene - probably to cover the fact he was blushing.<br/>
Charlie was super proud of them for standing up in their friend's honor, regardless.<br/>
After a few moments of silence, Niffty raised her hand excitedly. "Is it my turn?" Once Charlie gave her the okay, the tiny cyclops raised a book bearing a cover of soothing cloudy skies. "I've got <em>The Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up</em> by Marie Kondo! I think that if I can apply the KonMari method here, we'll <em>really</em> help each other improve, and truly spark joy!" As Niffty rambled joyfully, Ryuji smiled towards her. After all, it was thanks to him that she even managed to <em>reach</em> the book in the first place.</p>
<p>Second to last was Ryuji, as it happens. Getting ready to raise his book, he leaned down to whisper next to Niffty's ear. "[Yer gonna tell 'em what I told ya earlier about the book, right? 'Cause I can't speak their language and all,]" he asked, before the cyclops happily nodded. Once that was cleared up, he lifted up the book he chose - something rather familiar to two of the gathered demons. Still, they waited for what Niffty would say.<br/>
"Ryuji picked <em>Fist of the North Star</em>, which is a really popular manga series in Japan! He told me that the main character, Kenshiro, reminds him a lot of somebody he knew when he was alive."<br/>
Angel and Husk shared a look - so, that anime that Arackniss watches was a book series first? Guess you learn something every day, even in Hell.</p>
<p>Last but not least, Charlie raised a book with a happy looking dog on the cover. "I decided to pick <em>The Divinity of Dogs</em> by Jennifer Skiff. Dogs are adorable and really sweet and I like them a lot! And these are just really inspiring stories of dogs being great!"<br/>
Everyone half-expected something this heartwarming from her, but one of the demons was not happy about it. Indeed, Alastor was silently fuming in his seat. First, that dragon <em>bastard</em> has the gall to be close to Niffty, surely planning to harm her... and now <em>this?</em><br/>
So angry was he that as everyone started to leave, he was still sitting in his chair.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>Standin' in the dock at Southampton</em><br/>
<em>Tryin' to get to Holland or France</em><br/>
<em>The man in the mac said, "You've got to go back"</em><br/>
<em>You know they didn't even give us a chance</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>Ah, the Victrola was still active and playing another song. Sure, hearing Lennon's vocals was somewhat startling at first, but it quickly became irritating to the already pissed Radio Demon.<blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>Christ, you know it ain't easy</em><br/>
<em>You know how hard it can be</em><br/>
<em>The way things are goin'</em><br/>
<em>They're gonna crucify me!</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>Just as the chorus ended, Alastor's shadow zipped out and broke the damn machine.<p>---</p>
<p>After the group therapy, Niffty decided to invite Ryuji to her room, just to spend some more time with him. As the golden dragon sat down on the bed, holding the Yamazaki bottle he had gotten from the gift basket, he looked around the room - impeccable, as expected from someone like her.<br/>
"[So, Niffty-chan... ya got any idea 'bout this <em>'secret admirer'</em> business?]" Smirking a bit, he took a sip of the single malt whiskey.<br/>
"[Secret admirer? Um, maybe, why do you ask?]" A bit nervous, she twiddled her thumbs before reaching for her laptop, keeping it close.<br/>
"[Well, way I see it, it's gotta be between you and that spider guy... and he ain't subtle, so that kinda narrows it down,]" he said, chuckling. "[Point is, I, uh... think yer pretty cute, Niffty-chan. Been a long time since I dated, never really... paid much attention to it, but if it's gonna make ya happy? Why not give it a shot.]"</p>
<p>The next few minutes consisted of the two watching funny videos on Niffty's laptop, until a knock at the door caught their attention. Ryuji stood up, calmly opening the door... and was met with a <em>very</em> hostile looking Alastor, who wasted no time dragging the dragon out, the deer using his shadow's tendrils to toss him off towards the lobby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Those are all real books, naturally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seventh Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hotel lobby becomes a battlefield as Ryuji fights Alastor, hoping to prove his worth in some way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's day, everyone! As my gift, here's a fight scene in the back half of a rom-com.<br/>It be like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have to admit, you're lookin' better than ya used to. Not that I really, y'know, <em>care</em>, but... yeah." Husk shrugged, idly cleaning a glass while sparing a few glances at Angel Dust.<br/>
"Betta'? What do ya mean, I always look fuckin' great," the spider said with a snicker.<br/>
"I mean, like... your face. Ya used to have hard lines and sunken cheeks, but I don't really see them anymore." Almost as soon as he said it, he realised that he had left himself open for a crass joke.<br/>
"Heh, I'd like <em>ya</em> to be hard like a line an' sinkin' in <em>my</em> cheeks," Angel quipped with a wink, as Husk lowered his head to try and hide the fact that he was chortling over the joke. "Ya laughed, Husky! Ya totally laughed!"</p>
<p>"I... I was thinkin' of something <em>way</em> funnier than what you just said, don't even try-" Before he got to finish his sentence, a loud sound of impact interrupted the little bit of banter. Bringing their eyes over, they saw Ryuji skidding across the lobby's floor before stopping near the stairs.<br/>
The dragon wasn't the only demon to enter the scene, however. Soon after, none other than the Radio Demon himself walked into the lobby area - static radiating from his general area and sigils surrounding his frame as his gaze was solidly fixed upon the former yakuza.<br/>
"I'm afraid you've <em>overstepped</em>, good sir," he said, voice downright <em>dripping</em> with hate as Ryuji carefully got back to his feet with a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.</p>
<p>"[Fuck are ya talkin' about, <em>overstepped?</em> I ain't done <em>shit!</em>]" Ryuji protested, before getting a shadow-punch in the stomach.<br/>
"What was that? Might I suggest speaking up, it could help you with your diction!" Another hit from the shadow, the dragon stumbling backwards but catching his footing on the railings near him.<br/>
Meanwhile, Husk sighed while pouring himself a drink, and Angel pulled out his cellphone, setting it up to record the fight. WorldStar!<br/>
"[Awright... yer gonna be like that? Let's fight then,]" the golden dragon said with a growl, discarding his beige coat <em>and</em> the suit top underneath in one fell swoop - exposing his bare chest in all its chiselled glory. "[C'mon! One on one, like a man, no fancy magic <em>bullshit!</em>]"<br/>
Alastor blinked a bit, tilting his head to the side - thankfully, Husk was there to (grudgingly) translate. "He's tellin' you to fight him like a man, without the shadows."</p>
<p>"Ha... well, I'm certain Charlie won't like this, but I suppose I <em>can</em> indulge you with a gentleman's duel. Just know that <em>you won't survive,</em>" the deer outlined.<br/>
Both Ryuji and Alastor began circling each other from a distance, the two exchanging glares of pure <em>death</em> before coming to a full stop in the center of the lobby. Suddenly, Ryuji shouted to the skies before breaking into a sprint and throwing a punch with his right hand - which got caught in the Overlord's gloved grasp despite the latter being pushed back ever so slightly from the force. Leaving just enough time for Ryuji to register that he's in deep shit, Alastor then replied with a left hand to send the golden dragon reeling - but still standing.<br/>
Further incensed, Ryuji threw himself forwards and delivered a strong headbutt right to the deer's own skull, rattling him and making <em>him</em> reel back.<br/>
Not to be outdone, Alastor gave his riposte in the form of a headbutt of his own - the two literally butting heads before taking steps away from the impacts.</p>
<p>From behind Husk's bar counter, music played - a distinctly groovy bit of flamenco...</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>Baby, do you understand me now?</em><br/>
<em>Sometimes, I feel a little mad</em><br/>
<em>But don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel?</em><br/>
<em>When things go wrong, I seem to be bad</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>Ryuji rushed in with intent to kick the deer's skinny ass, but was unexpectedly met with a rush of rights and lefts - one making him stare at the floor, the other bringing his eyes to the lights. Rinse and repeat, until the Overlord sent him to the ground with a kick. Undettered, the dragon got right back to his feet and immediately went back on the attack, throwing an elbow that was narrowly dodged, then another that was <em>parried</em> by the damn stick of a demon.<br/>Rising his robot hand up to deliver an uppercut, it was instead met with the point of Alastor's elbow, while another attempted uppercut was side-stepped. Dusting himself off, the Radio Demon sent his knee sailing into Ryuji's gut, making him double over and fall again.<br/>As he groggily rose, the dragon spat some drops of blood to the ground. "[Ya really don't wanna see her be happy, don'tcha? Fuckin'... <em>helicopter parent</em>,]" he grumbled, still ready and willing to fight this losing battle.<blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good</em><br/>
<em>Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>Alastor was the one to throw the next hit, but careless as it was he was bound to miss. Taking advantage of this slip-up, Ryuji battered him with a flurry of wild punches topped off with a back-kick that sent the deer to the ground.<br/>Not wasting any time, the dragon lept onto Alastor, savagely whaling on him with forceful fists and drawing blood - either from the target, or from his own knuckles. However, it was then <em>he</em> who slipped up, letting Alastor grab onto Ryuji's shoulder and rolling him over so that the Radio Demon was now on top and throwing his <em>own</em> punches, <strong>with interest.</strong> He even tried <em>strangling</em> him at one point before Ryuji turned the tide and spun them around once more - he didn't get the chance to punch again though, Alastor kicking him off in a hurry.<blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>If I seem edgy, I want you to know</em><br/>
<em>That I never mean to take it out on you</em><br/>
<em>Life has its problems and I've got my share</em><br/>
<em>That's one thing I never mean to do</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I love you</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>"[Enough o' this already!]" Roaring in anger, Ryuji sprinted towards the bastard before him, who also broke into a sprint. "[<em>DIE!</em>]"<br/>Both demons reared a fist back, before throwing them right towards each other's faces. That is, until a voice screamed out from the hall they had once been in.<br/>"<strong>STOP!!</strong>"<br/>Ryuji and Alastor both turned their heads at the same time, narrowly avoiding the mutually assured destruction of the cross-counter that would have happened - and what they saw was Niffty, fists balled up to her sides and tears pouring from her one eye.<p>"I don't want you two to <em>kill each other</em> for this!" Rushing over, she looked to both men, both worse for wear but still breathing. Alastor expected her to come to his side, almost instinctively, but... she didn't. Instead, as if intent on irritating him, she stood by Ryuji's side.<br/>
"Alastor... I'm 22! I'm an <em>adult!</em> I barely have any friends either, let me have this!" She was trying really hard at the moment to keep Ryuji steady despite being several feet smaller than him.<br/>
The sight was... surreal, to say the least. Alastor was honestly taken aback by how <em>angry</em> his little darling was, and all because he wanted to protect her. Or at least, try to.<br/>
"I just... don't want any harm to come to you, Niffty," he admitted as the static in his voice vanished - meaning that he was being sincere in the moment. A little detail that only those close to him would be able to pick up.</p>
<p>"Ryuji doesn't wanna harm me, Alastor! We weren't doing anything bad, either, just watching funny little videos on my computer!" Wiping off some tears, the tiny cyclops sniffled. "Just... give him a chance, please. <em>Please.</em>"<br/>
For a few tense seconds, nothing was said. Then, Alastor sighed. "Fine. I suppose I <em>can</em> let you two be together," he said, clearly not really happy about it.<br/>
Regardless, Niffty still hugged both men while happily repeating how thankful she was for this development.</p>
<p>Alastor turned his head slightly to look at the rest of the demons, who had gathered as the fight went on. "If any of you speak a <em>word</em> of this, I'll make sure that you <em>do</em> die twice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Epilogue coming tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Snow Halation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuji and Niffty finally go on a nice little date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I repeat the sentiment that I definitely should have started this like, a day earlier than I ended up doing. Anyway, check out the end-notes for details on the karaoke song!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after the <em>Battle of Lobbysburg</em>, as Angel insisted on calling it, Ryuji and Niffty decided to go on their first official date. The dragon dressed in his usual attire, but when he saw the cyclops walk up to him after waiting near the front door, he noticed she had a coat on - not exactly a winter coat, but not quite light enough to pass for an autumn-ready one.<br/>
"[What's up, Niffty-chan? 'fraid yer gonna catch a cold?]" He said, half-joking before opening the door and letting his date lead the way.<br/>
It was kind of refreshing to let somebody else take the lead for once.</p>
<p>Walking down the varying streets, sometimes crowded and sometimes deserted, the two talked about everything and nothing at once, simply glad to enjoy time spent with each other. Some demons passed by and gave them looks of confusion and disapproval, but they really didn't care - nor did they even realise it was happening in the first place.<br/>
One guy thought he was hot shit, walking up to Ryuji and Niffty before shoving the dragon. At first, there really wasn't any reaction, but he just <em>kept trying</em> until Ryuji just had enough, rolled up his sleeve, pulled off his glove and exposed his bionic arm - intricately designed with two coiling dragons glaring at each other, a koi swimming upstream, a rather fancy serpent and finally... one single elderly man preparing some sort of meal. All of them, significant people in the golden dragon's life and afterlife.<br/>
"The fuck are you doing-" The fool before him spat, before the arm began shifting and expanding - unveiling five separate barrels. "Oh, <em>fuck.</em>"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>With his sleeve back down, glove back on and the nuisance having been given a sufficiently high number of bullet holes, the date continued on swimmingly, Ryuji having taken Niffty to the side of a river to watch swans - almost all of them being in pairs, with several touching beaks to kiss.<br/>
"[Hm... they're pretty damn cute, ain't they?]" Looking over, he saw that Niffty was leaning against him, smiling fondly. Precious.<br/>
As the date started to wind down, they decided to stop by a karaoke bar in the Japanese quarter - <em>KeroKero</em>, although Ryuji could swear there was some faded writing that named it as the <em>Survive</em> bar.</p>
<p>Niffty didn't drink much, but Ryuji did get a few more drinks than he usually would. It didn't seem to make him any woozier than he normally is, but it definitely made him more likely to throw himself headfirst into ill-advised ventures. Like singing, for instance.<br/>
Tough guy like him, singing karaoke? Never in a million years would he let anybody see that - anybody except Niffty, of course.<br/>
So, paying for a session and picking the only song they could find to be a duet, the two lovers readied themselves for a flexing of the golden pipes.</p>
<p>First up to the plate was Ryuji, his deep voice bringing a gruff yet sensitive touch to the words...<br/>
"[<strong>Aah, I can't believe it...</strong><br/>
<strong>My love, she's got a hidden side.</strong><br/>
<strong>She'll spread her wings, into the night,</strong><br/>
<strong>Clingin' to any man that she can see.</strong>]"</p>
<p>Hot on his tail, Niffty's softer, gentler tones filled the air as Ryuji clapped to keep the beat.<br/>
"[<em>This must be a mistake, I can't believe it.</em><br/>
<em>My man... can be so fickle!</em>]" She couldn't help but chuckle, before their voices came together as one.</p>
<p>"[So why is then,<br/>
That when I'm with you,<br/>
Things feel so different?]" As they sang in unison, they could picture themselves standing in the shadow of a bridge, surrounded by the lights of neon signs and streetlamps.<br/>
Standing back-to-back, they both raised a hand, palms outstretched before joining their index fingers together - Ryuji using his gloved hand for this, as it happens.</p>
<p>"[The neon city shines, upon our rendezvous,<br/>
Weaving a destiny, for only me and you.]" Pulling their fingers apart, they turned away from each other.<br/>
Niffty turned around first, hand reaching out as she sang. "[<em>Is it for show?</em>]"<br/>
Ryuji turned next, crouching down on one knee so that his glove was touching his date's palm. "[<strong>It's all fer real.</strong>]"<br/>
Pulling her hand away, Niffty blinked while looking up towards the dragon. "[<em>Some kind of joke?</em>]"<br/>
Shaking his head, Ryuji had nothing but honesty in his eyes. "[<strong>It really ain't.</strong>]"<br/>
With neither of them taking their eyes off the other, their voices united once more. "[Our love is never gonna end.]"</p>
<p>Starting to circle each other gently while moving a hand up and down to the beat, they kept singing.<br/>
"[<em>Together smiling</em>, <strong>together wanderin'</strong><br/>
Together worrying, together through it all.]"<br/>
Stopping to face one another, Niffty once again reached a hand out, hope in her eye. "[<em>Will you be mine?</em>]"<br/>
Not even hesitating with his response, Ryuji joined their hands once more. "[<strong>Yours forever.</strong>]"<br/>
Bringing the hands to the sky as they did some moments ago, the two sang in unison one last time - taking liberties in the last lyric to be fitting for their situation.<br/>
"[The Pentagram's purest love story!]"</p>
<p>At that point, the cyclops demon thought the song was over, but surprisingly, Ryuji began a spoken word breakdown to properly punctuate their activity.<br/>
"[<strong>The flower growin' in my lonely heart</strong><br/>
<strong>blossoms in yer light.</strong><br/>
<strong>This neon city shines,</strong><br/>
<strong>as bright as our love.</strong>]"<br/>
Wrapping a strong arm ever so gently around her shoulder, the dragon held Niffty close.<br/>
"[<strong>How's about we call this... Pure Love in the Pentagram?</strong>]"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Coming back to the Hotel, Ryuji and Niffty both had soft smiles on their faces, keeping close to one another. From his spot behind the bar, Husk spotted them before halfheartedly waving them over.<br/>
"[So, how'd the date go?]" He asked, before Niffty jumped up to answer.<br/>
"[It was great! Ryuji-han has a wonderful singing voice!]" Hearing her compliment him like that caused the dragon to look away with a blush and a soft chuckle.<br/>
Then, he picked up a scent - and it seemed to emanate from the bartender. Looking at Husk, Ryuji noticed a faint lipstick mark on the cat demon's cheek. "[That stain... and ya kinda smell like the spider fella. Somethin' happen while we were out, <em>neko?</em>]"<br/>
"[Don't... don't even fuckin' worry about it, it's nothin',]" Husk answered, convincing precicely nobody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the song used is "Pure Love in Kamurocho" from Yakuza 4 and Yakuza: Dead Souls - I took a bit of liberties in the translation by combining the literal Japanese-to-English version and the 'official' English translation. Furthermore, I touched up some of Ryuji's parts, so that his speech patterns were reflected - and of course, changing Kamurocho to the Pentagram.</p>
<p>Also, Niffty's parts are <em>in italics</em> while Ryuji's are <strong>in bold</strong>, but you probably figured that out already.</p>
<p>See you in the next yarn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>